Sisterly Love
by kandykane33
Summary: summary inside.
1. Summary

**_Summary_**: They made love that night. It meant something to him and she said it meant nothing to her. She leaves the following day. Two years later, he finds her in Playa Linda with her older sister. What happened when he dates her sister to get her jealous?

**_Disclaimer_**: i own NOTHING but the things you are unfamiliar with.

**_A/N_**: sorry if it sounds confusing. I'll try to think of a better way to put it. once i do, I'll tell you all.


	2. Chapter 1

Rain crashed against the windows of her house. She looked around at all of the boxes full of their things from the house. She couldn't believe that she was leaving Kansas. She walked over to and sat on the stairs. She placed her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She heard someone unlock the door and looked up to find her best friend.

"Hey," he said, "What's wrong?" Before she could answer, he looked at all of the boxes and back at her with confusion. "Kay Mae?" he asked.

"We're moving," she said softly not looking him in the eye.

"What!" he shouted. At that moment, she was thanking the lord that she was the only one home. "You're moving? You're leaving me? How could you?"

"You really think that I want to go?" she shouted back, "If you're thinking that right now, you've lost your fucking mind!"

"Why are you leaving?"

"My parents got a job offer with the CIA. We have to move to Boston."

He sat on the step below the one she was sitting on. He placed his hand over hers making her look at him. A tear escaped the same eye on each tenager making them smile. They wiped each other's away. Then, their lips met. The kiss developed into a long, passionate kiss before a tongue war began. Kay wrapped her one arm around his neck to pull him closer. Bradin moved so that they were laying on the stairs, him on top, making out.

He felt Kay move and pull away. The stairs were hurting her back. He helped her up and led her to her room. There, they began using the same passion they left off with. She slipped off his shirt followed by him removing her shirt. They kissed and walked over to her bed where they laid down and he began to kiss down her neck. He peered up at her as he began to unbutton her shorts.

The following morning arrived. She sat at the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She was also hoping that HE wouldn't show up. She did not want to face him at all.

Her older sister, Lacey, walked over and noticed that Kay wasn't wearing normal clothes. She was wearing her upset, sad, and depressed clothes.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Lacey pleaded. Kay looked up with tears down her face. "Talk to me, please."

"Lace?" she heard. She looked up at saw Bradin. "Can I talk to her alone before you leave?"

Lacey got up. Kay became tense as he sat in the chair next to her. "Last night-" he began before she cut him off.

"Was a mistake," she said, "It shouldn't have and won't happen again."

He looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say that?" he asked. "Kay Mae, it meant everything to me. "

"We were both upset Brae!"

She got up as her flight was called. He grabbed her arm, stood up, and pulled her close to him. He kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered.

She pulled away and slapped him before running to the gate.

The plane was off. Lacey sat beside her sister and heard what had happened the previous night. Kay broke down completely knowing that she just made a huge mistake.

"It wasn't a mistake was it?" Lacey said.

Kay shook her head. "It...it was...meant everything to me. I just thought that it was a mistake because we were upset when it had happened."

Lacey hugged her younger sister. "It will be hard. But you should move on."


	3. Chapter 2

The sun is shining. The air is humid. The town is blazing hot. People walked around in their bathing suits and carried water with them. Others ate ice cream. Everyone was finding their own way to keep cool.

They say watching the youngest member of the family playing baseball. He looked over at another game that was going on at the softball diamond. His mind wandered to a time when his best friend played softball as he played baseball before she left him. If they would have a game at the same time at the same place, they would always watch the other's from their own game when they got the chance. He got up and walked over to the diamond since he missed watching the sport.

"Bradin?" he heard.

He look towards the stands and saw Lacey. His eyes widened as she got up and ran up to him. There, she hugged him

"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away.

"I live here now," he said, "I'm not going to say why just yet though. What are you doing here?"

"Our mother, Kay, and I live here now."

"You mean... she's here?" he asked trying not to smile

"She's playing in the game. She started to play softball again last year. She's pitching again, Brae. But, she has also changed."

"For the good?"

Lacey shook her head. "Stay and talk to her. They're in the last inning."

"She won't talk to me," he told her sadly, "Not after what we went through."

"It wasn't a mistake. She told me herself on the plane the day we left. Being the older sister, I had to see what was wrong."

She was targeted by her team after pitching a one hitter. Her team shook hands with the other and headed towards their bench. She gathered her stuff and began to walk towards Lacey. When she exited the bench, she saw Lacey talking to Him. She sighed and walked up to her sister and him.

"Hey," Lacey said hugging her sister, "Great game."

She nodded trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hi, Kay Mae," he said softly.

"Bradin," she said.

"Can we talk some time?" he asked her.

"No."

Kay walked away heading towards her car. Bradin sighed. He still loved her. He just wanted to show her somehow someway.


	4. Chapter 3

_a/n: i don't own brian mcknight's 'remember the magic'_

Lacey and Kay walked into their house.

"How could you act like that?" Lacey shouted.

"I didn't want to talk to him! I'm trying to forget everything that has happened between him and me!"

"Ladies!" their mother yelled, "What's going on here?"

"We saw Bradin today," Lacey said, "And Kay acted as if she didn't know him."

"Bradin?" their mother asked, "Her best friend Bradin? The one from Kansas that she left?"

"Yeah," Lacey said.

"Why did you act like that dear? I thought you'd be happy to see him again. You were devistated the day we left that you were leaving him."

"He loves her and she's scared," Lacey said.

Kay walked away not wanting to talk about any of it. She was trying to forget that Bradin even existed. Every night for two years, she's dreamnt of Bradin and being with him once again. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what had happened between them that changed how she felt about him. She had a dream that was amazing and would never forget it.

_She sat at her sister's wedding watching everyone dance together. She felt so alone and sad. She knew that she would never experience what her sister has. She also knew that is she never messed up with him, they'd be together at that moment._

_"Excuse me," someone said. Everyone turned towards the DJ and saw Lacey. "I just want to say thank you to my younger sister, Kay. She has had a hard life and has stuck with me through all of her bad times. Whenever something went wrong with me, she was there to help me cope. This next song is for you and your special someone."_

_Kay couldn't believe that Lacey was trying to embarass her. She had no one special. Everyone clapped as she stood up. 'Remember the Magic' by Brian BcKnight began to play. It was her favorite song ever. She always wished that that could dance with someone to the song. People stared at her as she looked around. Someone touched her shoulder making her jump. She turned and there he stood, looking as gorgeous as possible. His blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, amazing smile. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He spun her around before he pulled her cloes to him and began dancing._

_Can you remember  
Back to a simpler time  
Back to the watercolor days  
That still run through your mind_

Oh, I remember just my old friend and me  
Runnin' through an open field  
The way it used to be

The feeling that our hearts could just take wings  
We could live out all our dreams  
The journey there was never far away

But like a dream come true  
That's still inside of you  
The secret of tomorrow is  
To live your dreams today

_As they danced, others joined them on the dance floor. All that they could concentrate, however, was on each other. They couldn't stop smiling and staring into each other's eyes._

__

Remember the night  
Remember the feeling  
Remember the magic  
In our lives

You opened up my eyes  
To a new world revealing  
So remember the magic  
Just remember the magic  
One more time  
Oh, remember

Do you remember  
The way it used to feel  
When love was only make-believe  
And fairy tales were real

Oh, I remember  
You were with me once again  
Free to live our fantasies  
It never has to end

The feeling that our hearts would just take wings  
We could live a world of dreams  
Together we would sail against the wind  
And now I know where to begin  
How to find it all again  
From now until forever

Remember the time  
Remember the feeling  
Remember the magic  
In your eyes

You opened up my heart  
And you gave life new meaning  
So remember that feeling  
Just remember the magic  
One more time  
One more time  
Remember the magic 

_The song ended and he led her out of the reception to the beach. He stopped and turned. All he could do was hold her and stare at her beauty. He has never seen anyone this beautiful in his lifetime._

"Kay!" her mother yelled bringing her out of her thoughts on the dream. "Get ready! We need to go into town!"

Kay hasn't even showered yet after her game. She groaned, grabbed clean clothes, and jumped into the shower and showered quickly. When she got out, she walked to her room towel drying her hair and looked outside. She knew that she had to talk to Bradin. She would try to once she saw him again.


	5. Chapter 4

Bradin lay on his bed that night staring at his ceiling. He can't believe that Kay was living in Playa Linda. The night before she left entered his mind. Feeling her lips against his. Feeling the softness of her skin. Feeling the love he felt for her. That feeling has never left him since that night happened.He had sex with other girls because he thought he loved them. After each time he did it, Kay entered his mind and he soon realized that nothing added up to the way he will always feel for her.

It still bothered him that she called that night a mistake. He was hoping that her feelings for him would make her stay. He needed her. He was determined to get her back. He just needed to find a way. He took the chain that was around his neck. Kay gave it to him on his fifteenth birthday. Before then, he has always wanted a chain that had something special attatched to it. Kay was not only attatched to the chain. She was attatched to his heart. There was no way to take her out of his. He kissed the chain and went to bed.

Morning arrived. She rolled over and looked at her clock which read 8:03 A.M. She groaned and got up to get ready for practive at 9. She got up, washed up, changed into practice clothes, and pulled her hair back. she ate something quick and began to brush her teeh when the doorbell rang. She jogged to the door since she was the only one up and opened it to find Him there.

"Hi," he said softly.

She motioned for him to come in and told him one minute before running up to stairs to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth.

His heart sped up. She was actually going to talk to him. He never thought she would do it ever. Something must have hit her and wanted her to talk to him. She came back down and walked up to him.

"Um...want anything?" she asked not sure of what to say.

"Can we talk about what happened?" he asked. "I know that you don't want to talk about it. But, I need to...with you. Please, Kay Mae."

"I have practice at nine. I don't know how long we're going to have."

"Then, can we get together and talk about it?" he pleaded, "I need to tell you everything...every goddamn thing that I have felt since that night."

"After practice, I have games all day until late tonight."

"How many teams are you on?"

"Five."

He sighed. "What time are you done with them all?"

"Ten-ish tonight."

"Kay Mae, please talk to me after your game. Derrick has a game at eight. Meet me."

"Bradin," she said softly.

He placed his hand on her cheek and felt her soft skin. "Please."

Kay's day went by so fast. Going from practice to game to game to game until late that night. Her arm was getting so soar. She pitched in every game and was extremely tired by the last. However, her teams won. In her final game, she was starting to fall apart. She wasn't putting enough speed on the ball as she needed. The catcher ran up to her after she walked three people.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My arm," Kay said rubbing her pitching arm, "I've been pitching all day."

The coach ran up as she watch Kay hold her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked woriedly.

"Can you take me out?" Kay asked.

"What! You're our star pitcher!"

"I've been pitching all day, coach. I can't feel my arm right now."

She nodded. "Come on. You can ice it and rest it."

Kay walked to the bench and grabbed an ice pack that would help her arm soothe. She sat down and placed her head on the fence behind her and sighed. She looked towards the stands and could feel her eyes water after what she saw.


	6. Chapter 5

_He's with Lacey?_ she asked herself. Within one day, Lacey and Bradin were together. She cried on the bench knowing that she wasn't ever going to be with him the way she's wanted to for years. The game ended, her team losing by one that the other team just got. She stood up feeling like crap.

"Are you okay?" the catcher asked her.

"Yeah," she said softly, "My arm is in a lot of pain."

"If it helps, you pitched amazing after the games before this. You have one strong arm, chica."

Kay smiled. "Thanks, Gabs."

Bradin watched as Kay Mae smiled as she talked to her catcher. His heart melted. He missed that smile so much. Her team shook hands with the other and headed back to the bench to gather their stuff. He watched as Kay Mae gathered her stuff. He noticed that she walked right passed him and didn't say a word.

"Hey," he said running to her side. She looked up at him and back to paying attention to where she was going. "Kay Mae," he said taking her hand.

She pulled her hand away and looked at him. "I don't want to talk."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "This morning you were wanting to talk."

"Things change, Bradin. So do people."

"What is up with you?" he asked, "Where's the Kay Mae I fell in love with?"

"Fell in love with?" she shouted, "You can't love me! You don't know me!"

"Yes I do," he said calmly, "You've changed my life. When you left, I died. Everything took a turn for the worse. I lost you. I lost my parents and ended up moving here. I had no one to turn to because you left. I have barely anyone but family in life."

"Lost your parents?" she asked with confusion.

"My parents died...a week after you left." He watched as she covered her mouth. "I need you. I've never felt like this. I've felt like this since that night. Actually, I've felt like this for a while. I gave you everything that I have ever had."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You have my sister."

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saw you two kissing and holding hands when I took myself out. I...I came hoping to work things out tonight. I saw you kiss her and...and I knew it would never come true. Nothing will ever be the same between us."

Kay walked away finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. She walked to her car and drove home to find her mother there.

"Hello, sweetie. How did you do today?" her mother asked.

"Lost some. Won some. My arm is killing me. I'm going to shower and then ice it before going to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," her mom said before kissing her cheek, "Sleep tight."

Kay walked into her room getting ready to go to bed. She had another big day ahead of her. One of her teams was in the championship in a tournament they were in. She really wanted her arm better by then. She lay in her bed staring out at the starry sky wishing her life was different. She wished that her father would be around to talk to and hold her when she needed it. Since he walked out on her mother, nothing has gone right. The three women never got along. She wished that she told Bradin the truth. She wished that she never even lived.


	7. Chapter 6

"Strike 1!" the umpire called. It was the final inning in a championship game. one person on third. Two outs. Her team was up by one. "Strike 2!" The crowd roared in cheer along with those on the field and benches from each team.

She fiddled with the ball in her hand. She waited for the catcher to give her the sign. She took a deep breath and released it. She wound up and pitched the ball. "Strike 3!" the umpire yelled.

The team ran up to her and hugged her as well everyone else of the team as they celebrated their victory. After the team shook hands, they each stood on the base lines for the award ceremony. They gave medals to the second place team and trophies to the first place team.

"Excuse me, miss?" someone asked as she gathered her things. She peered up and looked to find her dad.

"Dad!" she yelled hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'd miss this game?" he asked.

"You told me that you couldn't make it," she said pulling away.

"This was the biggest game in my baby's life. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, I got to see you again."

She smiled. "I miss you so much dad," she whispered, "How long are you here for?"

"I leave tomorrow."

He stood away watching her and her father get reaquainted. He smiled at how happy she was to be with her father. It hurt him so much that she wouldn't smile like that around him at all anymore. He ruined it for them. He ruined it right when he agreed that he and Lacey would "Date" in order to make Kay Mae jealous. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of what he lost. He was also surprised that she found out that soon. _She's still got it_, he thought.

"Bradin," Lacey said walking up to him. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I messed up with her," he said looking towards Kay Mae. She found out about us already.

"Listen, since my dad is in town, we're getting together, my dad, Kay, our mother, and I. Why don't you join?"

He shook his head. "I might as well let it go. I've lost my chance."

"Just show up with your family, hun. Pretend you didn't know we were going to be there. That way, you can watch the happy side of her again."

He shrugged. "I just...I want to hold her and never let her go. I'll go with you."

_A/N: sorry its so short. i've been working non stop for the past eight days at work and im not off til thursday. I wanted to get something up before i went to work today. hope everyone is enjoying the story. thanks for reviewing. i'll try to update soon after i figure out how to put my idea next to the story._


	8. Chapter 7

They arrived at the restaurant that night and were seated. Lacey said she'd meet them inside when she was done on her phone. As they sat down, Kay could feel tension between her parents. They haven't spoken a word to each other since he walked out on them. No, she wasn't trying to get them back together. She just wanted some family time and time with her father, whom she was really close with.

"Hey guys," Lacey said, "I hope you don't mind that I brought a guest."

Kay looked up and saw Bradin. "Bradin?" her father asked.

"Hello, Sir."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they shook hands.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some time," Bradin said before looking over at Kay. She was trying to look as if she didn't know that he was there or just ignored him.

The dinner went along great minus the few glares and stares that were going on. And not between Kay's parents. Her father, however, noticed the tension that was at the table between the younger people. He took Kay's hand.

"Let's go dance," he said. She smiled and followed him. They arrived near others that were dancing and started to dance. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why are you acting as if Bradin doesn't exist?" he asked. "I thought that you'd be happy to know that he's doing well and is with you again."

She sighed.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Something happened the night before we left and I'm trying to forget it."

"What happened?"

"Dad-"

"Tell me. I want to know."

She sighed and began. "You guys went out and did whatever it was that you did. I thought I'd call Bradin, ask him over, and tell him that we were leaving. So, he came over and I told him. After getting our emotions out about it, we kissed. Then, one thing led to another and...we ended up having sex."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted to forget it," she told him, "He and I were both upset and it just sort of happened."

Bradin watch as Kay Mae and her father danced. He knew that they were talking about what was going on between him and Kay Mae. She, then, just walked away from her father, tears down her face, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me," he said after seeing her father go after her and before getting up and following them.

"What is up with you?" he heard her father ask.

"Everything is wrong," she said, "I don't see you anymore. Bradin is with Lacey. Why did you walk out?"

"Your mother wasn't cooperating with our relationship. She was too controling over things."

"Do you know how devistated I was after I chased your car and you didn't even look back or say good bye?"

"Do you know how Bradin felt after you told him that what happened between you two was a mistake?"

"Yes. And I feel like absolute shit for lying to him! But it doesn't matter now! He's with your other daughter!"

Bradin's heart skipped several beats. What happened between him and Kay Mae did mean something to her. He wanted to go hold her and tell her that he and Lacey were just "Dating" to get her Kay Mae jealous and admit her true feelings about him.

"Kay Kay, just tell him how you feel."

"It's not going to matter, dad!"

"How do you know?" he asked, "How the hell do you know that he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I see the way he and Lacey look at each other. He looked at me that same way the day that we left. I just want to see that look again, from him, but for me. It made my heart stop. It made me realize that I loved him. Hell dad, I still love him."

His heart stopped.

"Just tell him," he heard her father say calmly.


	9. Chapter 8

What her father had told her got to her. She sat through the entire dinner thinking about it. When the end of the night came, they all walked out and noticed rain. All but Kay ran to their cars.

"Kay, let's go!" her mother yelled.

"I have my own car!" she yelled through the rain. She looked away from her mother and her eyes landed on Bradin. He was looking at her as if he wanted to talk to her. He walked up to her as she walked to her car.

"Can I have a ride home?" he asked.

She looked at him. All she did, for some strange reason, was nod. The two walked to her car and got in. As she drove to his house, she could tell that he wanted to say something to her. She arrived to the address he gave her and saw no houses. She looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, "There's a lot we need to discuss."

She turned away and pounded her steering wheel.

"Stop," he said grabbing her hand, "Please. Can we just talk?"

"About what?" she asked.

"Us," he told her.

"There is no us!" she shouted.

"I want there to be. I know you do, too."

"There will never be an us! You're with Lacey!" she yelled finally taking her hand from him. She started the car. She went to put the car into drive when he took her hand again. "Stop!" she yelled. She turned the car off and got out.

"Kay Mae!" he yelled once he was out of the car to find her walking away. He ran up to her and grabbed her arms. She fought against his grip until he pinned her against her car. Then, he smashed his lips against hers. Her heart rate increased. Feeling his soft lips against hers felt amazing. Now, she was wondering why she didn't try it earlier.

He felt amazing when she began kissing him back. He missed feeling what he was feeling at that moment. He ran his hands over her wet hair. She pulled away causing him to look at her.

"Get in the car," she said, "I'm taking you home."

The car ride was quiet. Bradin glanced at her several times to find her fist in front of her mouth and her concentrating on the road. He wanted to know what was running through her mind at that very moment. She pulled up to his house and put the car in park. When he didn't get out, she looked over at him.

"Come here," he said leaning towards her.

Their lips met for the second time that night.

"Please just get out," she begged when she pulled away.

He walked into his house and headed straight for his room. He walked in and closed the door. Tears filled his eyes. What he didn't know was that Kay Mae was leaning on her bedroom door the same way with tears down her face. They both hugged theirselves and slid to the floor of their room not knowing what the other was thinking or feeling.


	10. Chapter 9

_I need her so much_, he thought to himself as he cried that night. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 2 A.M. He took a hold of the chair around his neck. He then took his one pillow and wrapped his arms around it pretending it was her. He closed his eyes and let tears fall before he drifted off.

_Why am I being so stupid?_ she asked herself that night as she thought about what happened several hours ago. She missed when he kissed her. She missed her being held by his safe arms. She missed his smile, her gorgeous green eyes, and everything about him.

As she thought, she heard someone banging on her front door. She peered at her clock and saw that it was 2:30. She got up, knowing she was the only one up, and walked towards the door. She opened the door and saw Him there.

"I need to talk to you," he said, "Please, Kay Mae."

She stood aside and he walked in. She closed the door and led him to the living room. They sat on the couch in silence.

Bradin began to speak. "Within the week you left, my parents left as well. They were called to help people that were trapped during a horrid rain storm we were having at the time. I stayed home and had to watch Nikki and Derrick. When the cop came up to my house that night and told me what happened to them, my heart stopped. I thought about calling you. But, you weren't there anymore. I needed you more than ever at that moment."

He took a hold of the chain. "I just held onto this that entire night. The thought of you since then has made me happy. I'll admit to you, I did do it with other girls. I was trying to run away from my feelings or you. After the last time I did it with the last girl I was with, you came pouring back to me along with all of my true feelings for you. Some girls asked me to stop wearing it because it made me think of you while I was with them. I couldn't let you go. Kay Mae, I still can't let you go."

"You have to," she said, "You have to let me go."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "You don't need me! Now get out!"

"Kay Mae," he said.

"Leave!" she shouted louder.

He forced his lips against hers and held her as she tried to fight against him. She eased up and then began to kiss him back. His hand ran over her lower back. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. Several minutes passed and she pulled away.

"Please go," she said before she got up and walked away.

Morning arrived and Kay went to the airport to wish her father a safe trip. She watched as he walked aboard to his plane. As she went to walk away, she heard an explosion.

_a/n: i know i rushed the last part but i needed to update to get this idea out. it will go into detail in a chapter or few. again, sorry i rushed but i needed to get it out._


	11. Chapter 10

He hid near the bleachers making sure she didn't see him. He looked towards the team and couldn't see her. She wasn't even there. Minutes passed before she came walking with her bag over her shoulder. The coach ran up to her yelling at her and stopped.

"What's wrong?" he heard the coach ask.

He saw her shake her head and placed her bag down to get ready for the game. As she got ready and practied pitching, Bradin could tell something was wrong, deeply wrong with Kay. He has never seen her throw like that with that much anger and hurt into her throw. The game began.

Innings passed. It was now the bottom of the seventh and Kay was pitching well. She wasn't herself as he noticed. Bradin continued to watch her. She, then, began to throw the ball so hard she could injure herself. He shook his head as he saw her grab her arm.

"Coach!" he yelled running up to her bench. "Coach!"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A good friend of Kay's. You have to take her out. Something is wrong. She never throws like that."

The cach watch Kay as she pitched. She was throwing harder than she normally does. She was injuring herself. "God damn," her coach said quietly. "Time!"

Everyone watch Kay and the coach argue about taking her out. She walked off of the field with furry. She threw her glove, punched the gate, and sat on the bench covering her face with her shirt.

Bradin watched as the coach talked to Kay. She was crying. This wasn't the crying that she cried nearly all the time. This was the crying where she lost something that meant the whole world to her. She rarely ever cried like this. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kay's mother and Lacey.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with her?" Lacey asked. He nodded. "Our father died."

"What?" he asked.

"Today he was leaving to go back to Boston. Right when they were taking off, the plane exploded. Something was wrong with the engine and it blew to smitherines."

His heart fell. He knew how close Kay Mae and her father were.

Night came. There was a party on the beach for the softball team that played earlier that day. They won the division and were celebrating. Everyone was invited. He walked around looking for her to see how she was doing, which knowing her was terrible. He couldn't find her anywhere. He walked towards the beach and there she was, standing and looking out at the water with her arms folded in front of her.

"Kay Mae," he said. She turned around and looked at him before looking back out at the water. "Your mother and sister told me what happened. Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He saw her slowly start to fall towards the sand. He took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. He eased their way to the sand and continued to hold her. He was amazed that she was even letting him hold her. But, she needed someone at that moment. After several minutes, she pulled away and kenlt on her knees as she dried her eyes. She looked at him as he moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm here if you need me," he told her softly.

She nodded. She kissed his cheek, got up, and walked away wanting to be alone.

Bradin smiled when she kissed his cheek. Then, he frowned when she walked away. He knew that she didn't want to be accompanied by anyone. He let her go and spend some time by herself. She needed it more than ever.


	12. Chapter 11

The end of the funeral came. Everyone was leaving. She looked at his monument which was placed above his body that was buried. She read it over and over again.

"Beloved Father and Husband.

Greg Grabec June 19, 1954-August 1, 2006"

Tears ran down her face. The only person who has ever cared for her is now gone. She folded her arms in front of her, and looked up.

"Kay?" she heard. She turned around to find her father's best friend, Larry Simpson, standing there. "Your father wanted me to give this to you," he said handing her an envelope.

She took it and examined it. "Kay Kay' was written on the front. Larry left her alone to read it. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She read over it. Part of it was a song he sang to her whenever she was upset and needed him. The other half was a note.

"Kay Kay, if you're reading this, I've moved on. Don't be scared. I'm still with you. I'll be guiding you every day of your life until I'm not able to anymore. You have to be the best person on this planet. When I walked out on your mother and drove off, I did see you chase the car. I didn't stop because I was running away from someone who loved me and still does. I'm sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. I love you, Princess. Don't be afraid to show how you feel towards that special someone. Any man would be lucky to have you as the love of their life."

Tears rolled down her face. The day he left forever replayed in her mind. She turned her back, heard the explosion, and turned back around. She saw his plane on fire. Some people made it out. Others were trapped and already dead. Flames were everywhere. People were screaming frantically.

He watched as she knelt down in front of her father's grave in the black dress. She was broken. He knew that she wasn't there when his parents left. But, he didn't care at that moment. No one was showing to her that they cared that her father was gone. He at least had people show him that they were sorry. Apparently, she didn't mean much to certain people.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He was holding his hand out for her. She took it. He helped her up and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kay Mae. I'm so sorry," he said softly.

He tightened his grip as she hugged him back. He felt so happy to be held by her again. He never wanted that moment to end.

"Kay?" they heard. The both looked to find Lacey standing there. "Come on. We have to go to the breakfast."

She nodded and just walked away from Bradin. Bradin looked at Lacey and they began following Kay.

Many people were at the breakfast. He couldn't believe that Kay Mae's father knew that many people. He looked around and his eyes landed on her. She was just sitting alone playing with the straw that sat in her cup of juice. He got up and walked over to the table. He sat across from her making her look at him.

"Hey," he said, "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. She looked back at her straw and began to play with it again. She had her cheek resting on her hand and elbow resting on the table.

Bradin reached and took her hand into his. She looked back at him. "I'm here if you need me."

She stood up and walked out of the restaraunt. Bradin watched as she got into her car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 12

It's been days since he's seen or heard of her. He was becoming scared since she hasn't been seen since her father's funeral. He walked around town just thinking of her, hoping that she was safe and not in any trouble.

He walked up to her house one day and rang the doorbell. Lacey answered it. He noticed that she had a black eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kay punched me."

"What?" he asked in disblief. "She'd never hit anyone."

"Bradin, she went out and got drunk the day after the funeral. There was a party that her softball team was throwing after a victory over their rivals. She came home and blew up at me about how you and I were together and how much I hurt her by being with you."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. "This isn't the Kay I fell in love with. Where is she now?"

"Somewhere in town," she said, "I know she isn't the way you want her to be. She'll never be that way again. Be with me. Be with me forever," she said before smashing her lips against his.

He pushed her away. "How the hell can you say that?" he shouted. "I like you, but no more than a friend. The only hands I want to hold are hers. The only lips I want to feel against mine are hers. The only one I want to be held by is her. The only one I want to wake up and know that I have is her. The only one I can't live without is her."

"I love you!" Lacey shouted, "Kay doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does! I know she does! She may not admit it to my face, but she does."

He walked away in fury. Lacey closed the door and turned around to find her mother there.

"You get everything you want," her mother said, "Every goddamn thing you ever wanted you've received. It has never been that way with your sister. Why take the one thing from her that she needs and wants?"

"Kay doesn't want him."

"Then, you don't know your sister they way you should. She has always wanted to be you, Lace. She wanted the guys, the happiness, the love, everything you've ever had. She's never had any of it unless it was with him. Everything that this family has gone through has always been about you. Let your sister be happy. To be truthful, she was doing all of this to make you happy, by saying no and pushing Bradin away like she has been."

"She seemed happy to be doing everything she has done."

"Yeah...to make your life easier. Give her what she wants. There are some things that she has kept from you in order to make your life easier. I have never seen Kay hurt like this before."

She sat on a swing that was on a playground near the beach. She watched as little kids ran around and had fun playing with their friends. She smiled as a kid asked if she,Kay could push her, the girl on the swing. Kay got up and helped the little girl on the swing. As she pushed the little girl on the swing, she could hear the girl giggle.

"Watch me!" the girl said. When she went up, she jumped off of the swing and landed a few feet away from the swing.

Kay smiled. "Now I know why he feels the way he does," a male voice from behind Kay said. She turned around and saw a mid-30s dark haired man. "My name is Johnny."

"Kay."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Care to go for a walk?" he asked.

Kay agreed to go wanting to know how this man knew her. "So, tell me about yourself."

"I'm almost nineteen. I use to live in Kansas. I love sports. I play on several softball teams during the summer and two volleyball teams in the fall/winter seasons. I have never been happy in my life unless I was with one person. I recently lost my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of personality to you have?"

She shrugged to what he said. "I guess I'm kind, gentle, understanding, 'great perosn', perfect daughter according to my father. Um...I love little kids. I like making people happy."

"Like making people happy, huh?" he asked as they stopped near the beach. He pointed out towards the water where people were surfing. "He's out there right now," he began, "When he came here, he was quiet, shy, not wanting to try anything. Our friend, Jay, gave him the confidence to try something new. He's been the best surfer at his school since he became a part of the team."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

"Look at the guy suring in the blue wetsuit. That's him."

Kay watched him surf. He fell off nearly everytime he stood up.

"He never surfs like that unless something is wrong. He's heartbroken. He's lost everything he has ever loved except those he's living with now." Johnny looked at Kay as she watched Bradin. "When he told us what happened between you two, he broke down completely and could just think of you and pretend that he still knew you. When he found out that you are now living in the same town as he is, he became such a gentleman."

Kay looked at Johnny.

"If you like making people happy, make him happy."


	14. Chapter 13

Stars filled the dark sky. He stood on the pitcher's mound of the baseball diamond. He was facing the outfield looking up at the stars. He remembered time back in Kansas where he and Kay layed out under the stars on her ranch and talked the night away. This was the only place in town that reminded him of Kansas.

"Hey," he heard.

He turned around and saw Her there. He smiled. "Hey."

She walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing special. Looking at the stars and thinking."

"In the middle of a baseball field?" she asked.

"Well, I don't live on a ranch and neither does my best friend anymore. It's the closest thing I could find."

"You still look at stars at night and think?"

"Every night." He saw her smile making him smile even more. "When you and I weren't talking and apart, I always wondered what you were doing, who you were with, how you were feeling, all of that. I always wondered if you found someone who would take care of, hold, and love you forever. I'll admit, at that thought, I became jealous. My mind wandered back to memories with you and mostly you. The others were with my parents."

"Brae," she said softly as he began to cry.

"When I saw you at your father's funeral, I tore up. I didn't know what to do or say. All I knew is that you needed to be held."

"I know."

"I need to know what that night felt to you. DId it really feel like a mistake? Did it mean one goddamn thing to you or nothing at all?"

"Shut up and let me talk!" she yelled.

He shut up and looked at her.

"I lied. That night meant everything to me. Feeling your lips against mine. Feeling your touch. Feeling you love me. Nothing in my life has measured up to that feeling. The day I left hurt me, too. Not just you. I felt like shit for slapping you and telling you that what happened was a mistake when it was far from it. Hiding my feelings towards you hurt. Walking away hurting you hurt. Not a day has gone by where I didn't think the same things you did about me. Not a day has gone by where I don't think of what we've been through.

"I found you here, or you found me, whichever. My feelings for you came rushing back. Jealousy filled me as I saw you with Lacey. Anger filled me when I kept my feelings from you and acted the way I did towards you when you tried talking to me. Love filled me when you kissed me."

She could see him beginto smile as she finished.

"I Love You. And, I want to continue loving you until I can't anymore."


	15. Chapter 14

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg_

She shot up from her bed breathing heavily. _It was a dream,_ her mind told her. "AH!" she yelled. She threw her alarm clock across the room. She sat there thinking and wondering what she was going to do. They only thing she knew was that what that man, Johnny, told her the previous day got to her and got her thinking.

She got up, changed, and went for her morning jog. Every morning since she was about 10, she got up and went for a 3-mile jog, maybe more if she were up to it. Today was a different day. She jogged near the beach, like every morning for her first mile. She stopped when she saw Bradin limping out of the water. She ran up to him. He looked up at her.

"Where's your stuff?" she asked.

He pointed to a towel and bag that weren't that far away. She placed an arm around his waist and his arm around her and helped him to his stuff. She helped him sit down before sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess," he responded softly with a shrug.

"I guess I'm just wasting my time here trying to make things work," she said as she got up.

"You drank!" he yelled making her turn around, "How could you?"

She turned around and looked at him. "You think I would drink?" she asked.

"It's what Lacey said."

"And you believe her," she said not believing what was happening, "Someone spiked my drink. Not in a million years will I drink if I'm upset. It will just make me worse."

"But you do drink," he told her.

"Once in a blue moon. Before that night, I haven't drank since...one day two years ago at a party that my parents threw. They let me drink. I only drank up to my limit, which was one bottle of some mix drink. Then, I felt sick and stopped. I will do it again when I turn what ever the drinking age is and dirnk all of that night to celebrate and on some holidays. But I would never drink if I'm upset or anything like that. I'm not going to do something else that I regret."

"Something else?" he asked.

"Something else," she repeated. She turned to walk away when she felt him grab her hand.

"Meet me tonight...here on the beach," he said.

She turned around and saw him looking at her. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her hand before letting her go until that night where he would try to change everything between them.


	16. Chapter 15

The day went by slow in his eyes. He just waited around his house and read over what he was planning for that night about a million times to make sure it was perfect. He wasn't going to lose her forever. He glanced at the clock several times and groaned. He got up and headed to her house not wanting to wait until that night. He walked up to her house and pounded on her door.

The door opened and her mother appeared. "Hi, Bradin."

"Hi. Um, where is she?"

"Who? Lacey?"

"No," he said, "Kay Mae."

"She's in her room. She's getting ready for a game. Did you need to her something?"

"I...I need to see her for a second."

She stood aside and let him in. He went up to Kay's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard.

"B...Bradin."

The door opened and she appeared wearing her softball uniform.

"Man, you're gorgeous," he said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a game today?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Didn't think you'd want to go or care," she said.

"And, what made you think that?" he asked.

"The way you were acting earlier. You just seemed as if you could careless about anything that had nothing to do with what was going on between you and me."

"Kay!" her mother yelled.

"I have to go. Still on for tonight?"

He smiled and walked away.

She sat in the stands watching her younger sister pitch in her game. She didn't even know why she went to support her. She took the one thing she's wanted for a long time. She would make sure that she never got him.

Night came quickly after that moment. She awaited on the beach for him to show. She left a party for her team just to meet him and hopefully talk things through with him. She waited nearly half an hour before she decided to leave when he never showed up. She sighed knowing it was too good to be true. She turned to walk to the party when Lacey and Bradin caught her eye. Then, she saw Lacey run up to her and push her.

"You took him from me!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked.

"Because of you, I'm not happy!"

Rage filled Kay up once those words came from her sister's mouth. Kay lunged forwards and knocked Lacey onto the ground. Lacey kicked Kay in the stomach causing her to fall to her side and off of Lacey.

"How could you do this to me?" Lacey yelled as she smacked Kay.

Someone came and grabbed Lacey. They took her away from Kay before she hurt her even more. They all peered up and saw Bradin's friend, Johnny with his family behind him. Kay's softball team and mother ran up as Bradin helped Kay up.

"How could you!" Lacey yelled.

Kay looked up and glared at her older sister.

"All you care is about yourself. You couldn't even let me be happy just this once. The day we left, you told me to move on because you knew I would be miserable. When dad died, you didn't even consider to see how I was taking it. You love to see me miserable. I cried every night. I cried myself to sleep because of what I did to him. I cried myself to sleep knowing that I couldn't tell him what was in my heart. We found him here. Here, of all places, one of the places he has never even wanted to come to."

Tears formed in Kay's eyes as she continued to tell Lacey what she has done.

"I love him. I love him more than my own life. Why did I push him away? You. You. You. All because of you. He was with you nearly every time I saw him. The man holding you back from me right now and our father both showed me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life by not telling Bradin the truth and by making you happy before myself. They even showed me how much I hurt him. I hurt him more than I thought. I try to make things right and you go ans ruin it."

Kay lowered her and breathed feeling pain in her stomach. She looked back up at her sister.

"Take him if you want. But, I doubt he wants you."

After that, Kay walked away with people clapping. Bradin just looked at Lacey shaking his head.

_A/N: estimation: one more chapter left._


	17. Final

She disappeared that night after the 'conversation' with Lacey. When they came home, Lacey and her mother found Kay asleep in her room. Or, so they thought.

The following day, Kay arrived at her softball practice. It was for the same team from the previous day. Everyone ran up to her asking her if she was okay. She nodded. Yet, everyone knew she wasn't but said nothing that would make her worse. She played like her normal self. Everyone hated to see her act like this but loved watching her play like the player she was.

She grabbed her stuff and began to walk home after practice. It was a wonderful day out so she decided to walk to and from practice. When she turned to walk home, Bradin stood waiting for her with a smile on his face. She watched as he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi. Um," she began but couldn't find what to say.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk home with me."

She gave a quick nod and began walking. He ran up to and stopped her turning her towards him.

"Kay Mae," he said before she cut him off.

"I don't want to be here right now," she told him before she pulled away and began walking again. He ran up to her and walked beside her. They walked in silence for a little bit before she spoke up. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What?"

"Last night," she said, "Before what happened happened."

"I was hoping we could talk about us. I heard mostly what I wanted to hear from you."

"Mostly?" she asked with confusion.

"The night before your father died and you walked out after dancing with him and he followed you, I followed the both of you. I heard the conversation you two had."

She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Is everything you said true?"

She looked at him, then away, and nodded. "Every goddamn thing is true."

He smiled. "Then, why did you tell me that what happened that night was a mistake?"

"I didn't think we'd end up next to each other like we are now. I mean, with the way my life was going, I never thought this would be happening."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stopped them from walking.

"I left Kansas. My father walked out on us. I've lost everything. Lacey was getting everything in life. All I had was softball and volleyball."

"You had me. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because of what happened between us and what I said," she told him as she threw her bag to the ground.

"Kay Mae, calm down," he said taking her into his arms.

"I can't," she said.

He pulled away and looked at her. "What do you want?" She gave him a confused look. "What will make you feel so much better than you are now?"

"As selfish as it may sound...No matter how my life may be, good...bad...shitty, I just want to know that no matter what, I'll always have you. We don't have to be together. I just need to know that you're there for me when I may need you."

"There's one small problem."

"What?"

"I want us to be together. I can't live knowing that I'll give a ring to some other girl. I can't live knowing that some other girl will take my heart. I can't live knowing I'm not loving you and only you." He could see tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this, he began to feel tears form in his eyes. "I am in love with you, Kay Grabec. And, I want to continue loving you until I can't anymore."

Tears spilled down her face. Her dream sort of came true except he said what she wanted to say. She smashed her lips against his and threw her arms around him. The young adults kissed like crazy, as if they haven't kissed like that before. After many many many minutes, they pulled away and just stared at each other.

"I love you, too," she said.

Out of nowhere, Brain McKnight's "Remember The Magic" began to play. Kay looked to her side and saw some of her teammates with a CD player. She smiled and looked at Bradin.

"They told me about your dreams," he told her. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand. He spun her around before pulling her close. It was just like she dreamed. They just swayed back and forth staring at each other until the song came to an end.

_A/N: this is the end. hope you all enjoyed it. i think i might post another story soon. but i dont know how soon because college starts in a few weeks and my boss at work has been working me like a hog...guess what.. i get to see Jesse mccartney on thursday..woo hoo! thats the hightlight of my summer. and wayz, back to the other story coming soon, i'm going to try to post a Nikki story. she needs some attention i think._


End file.
